Starshiy Brat
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Ikki encontra uma misteriosa garotinha. O que ela é? E o que ela faz naquele cenário de caos? Oneshot. Darkfic.


**Starshiy Brat**  
_Petit Ange_.

Já estava acostumado a cair, mas não daquele jeito. Quando se levantou, com certa dificuldade, o que viu não foi o cenário triunfante que costumava enxergar e acreditar. Escuridão. Gritos. Chamas crepitando, quase se extinguindo. Sangue. Gemidos de dor e desespero. Medo. Lágrimas frias e dolorosas, derramadas por ele e pelas pessoas que, agora, são chamadas de cadáveres. O cinza do céu sobre sua cabeça. O medo. Agruras da morte. Medo.

Por que sentia medo? Por que chorava tanto, lágrimas sem controle, frias, pessoais, de crocodilo? Não, elas eram sinceras agora. Olhou para o lado, e viu um pedaço de corrente. Na ponta, uma esfera. A corrente de Andrômeda. Shun. Não, ele estava morto agora. Assim como todos os outros. Por que só ele, um ser amaldiçoado, tinha de sobreviver? Seria possível que Deus ou outra força qualquer podia levar todos seus amigos e só deixar ele sozinho? Um corpo imóvel ao seu lado, vestindo uma armadura vermelha. Antes, chamado Seiya de Pégaso. Agora, de cadáver. Uma moça, mais a frente, vestida com um vestido branco e cheio de rasgos e sangue. Morta. Athena.

Escuridão. Gritos e lágrimas. Com uma mão na sua, Shun estava morto ao lado do irmão. Seu corpo frio e duro jogado como um qualquer ao lado da pessoa que, até a morte, tentou proteger. Em vão. Morto. Todos mortos. Por culpa dele, logicamente. Como sempre. Era este o porquê das lágrimas. Agora estava sozinho. Só. Sem ninguém. E todas as palavras que ele podia designar aquela sensação de que faltava algo dentro dele. Não era só um. Eram seis. Cinco amigos, uma amiga e protegida. Tudo acabado.

"Ohayo Ikki-kun!"-uma criança de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos apareceu em sua frente, assustando-o. Usava um vestido de cor cinza, seus cabelos eram presos em uma trança e ela segurava um ursinho de pelúcia negro.-"Como está se sentindo? Por que está chorando?"

Sua presença assustou-o, mas ele olhou para ela.

"Não acha que o céu está muito cinza hoje? Ai... A cidade fede, não é? Tem cheiro de carne queimada e em decomposição. Me disseram que eu tinha que trabalhar muito hoje por aqui, mas parece que não tem muito que fazer numa manhã assim, não acha?"-pergunta, sorrindo.

"O que está fazendo aqui, menininha? Por que não está..."

"Morta? Ah, não tenha medo de dizer essa palavra! Eu não estou morta porque não faz muito tempo que cheguei aqui!"

"Como você chegou aqui?"

"Não queira saber... Vocês se preocupam com respostas demais, deixam de usar a imaginação, querem só saber da lógica! Sabe, por isso admiro tantos as crianças. Elas sabem ser felizes usando a imaginação e lógica unidas."-dá um lindo sorriso infantil.-"Ao contrário de vocês, adultos, que só querem respostas pra tudo, até pra perguntas que jamais terão respostas."

"Fala como se compreendesse os adultos..."

"Não compreendo o ser humano em geral. Meu tom é assim mesmo. Você e sua percepção falsa estão se iludindo de que sei das coisas, mas eu só vim aqui trabalhar, sabe... Mas daí eu vi você e lembrei do Fênix! Você é um cavaleiro de bronze, não é? Protegido pela constelação sagrada e majestosa da ave mais esplendorosa do mundo."

"Por que... Eu estou aqui...? O que aconteceu...?"

A garotinha levantou os olhos. Tristes e opacos, sem o brilho de momentos atrás. Os fios de cabelo negros caiam monotamente em frente a eles, balançando conforme o pouco vento lhes obrigava. Seus lábios rosados tremiam levemente e a respiração parecia arder-lhe o peito.

"Todos morreram, você não viu? Só você sobreviveu, viu só?"

"Não me interessa os outros! Por que eu não morri e meus amigos e Athena sim? Por que todos estão mortos assim?"-perguntava, alterado.-"O que você tem a dizer, estranha? Por que você está aqui, ilesa?"

A menininha não respondeu.

Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se no cadáver de Andrômeda. Dos lábios trêmulos sussurrou palavras, incompreensíveis e inaudíveis. Parecia afogada em meio a palavras que não queria ou queria dizer. Ikki tinha vontade de socá-la e fazê-la sair de cima do corpo do irmão, mas não conseguia. Parecia que a presença misteriosa da menina parava seus sentidos, intimidava-o.

"Quer dar uma volta comigo?"

Seus olhos azuis, penetrantes e extremamente tristes, acompanharam cada passo dado pela menininha, quando esta se levantou, até que finalmente ela parou de caminhar, do lado dele, dando um pequeno sorriso que parecia aquecer o coração do cavaleiro, como uma pequena chama de esperança num tsunami de dor. Ela se virou para o outro lado, olhando o céu cinzento.

"O dia está muito estranho hoje, né?"

"Sim... Vamos até aonde?"

"Eu não sei. Passear por aí, fazer alguma coisa. A cidade está sem ninguém mesmo..."-ela olha para ele, e Ikki vê a falta total de brilho nos olhos dela, como se ela fosse um cadáver.-"Estão todos mortos mesmo."

"Por que me olha assim...?"-Fênix sentia-se seguro para ser direto com ela.

"Como quer que eu lhe olhe?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Por que pergunta algo que não sabe responder por si só?"

"Pois quero uma resposta."-fala, com naturalidade.

"Vocês, homens... Sempre querendo tudo pronto! É como eu disse, vocês deitam-se demais nas coisas que criam e sabem que jamais acharão respostas pra tudo. E, mesmo assim, procuram. Essa obstinação cega de vocês me deprime. E por culpa disso, muitos morrem. Como agora."-ela aponta para o mar de cadáveres espalhados pela rua.

"Me sinto estranho..."

"Por que mudou de assunto?"

"Não sei."

"Como está se sentindo, Ikki-kun?"-ela deu ênfase à ultima palavra, como a ênfase que deu da primeira vez que o chamou daquilo.

"Não sei explicar direito..."-fala, colocando a mão na fronte.

"Me sinto mais frio, mais forte, não sei explicar direito... Sinto-me estranho."-ele diz, fechando os olhos e baixando a cabeça. Suspirou longamente.-"Por que estou falando isso com uma criança como você que nem conheço?"

"Todos se sentem assim quando estão perto de mim."

"O quê?"

"Todos se sentem meio mortos. Não é assim que você está se sentindo?"-ela dá um sorriso alegre.

"Sim. Mais ou menos assim..."

"Meu ursinho também se sente morto! Ah, ele nunca viveu! Pra falar a verdade, vamos usar a lógica humana então... Ele nunca viveu! Por isso, meu urso é o único que não se sente morto do meu lado!"-ela dizia, batendo as palmas, como se fosse uma criança mostrando sua descoberta para um adulto.

"Como consegue estar feliz...?"

"Quem disse que eu estou?"

"Então, está fingindo?"-pergunta, incrédulo. Como uma simples criança podia embaraçar tanto a sua mente?

"Não sei... Estou fingindo?"

Ikki se levantou e limpou a poeira da armadura. Já estava cansado de ficar ali, como se ele fosse a criança que nada entendia.-"Vamos passear, como você queria, menininha."

"Vamos, Ikki-kun! Garanto que você vai adorar!"-sorri.

Andaram os dois em silêncio uma boa parte do percurso. Por onde andavam, aquele cheiro de carne queimada, em decomposição, os cadáveres por todos os lados e de todos os tipos, tudo aquilo era a única coisa que podiam ver. O sangue empapava a calçada, ia descer pelos ralos das ruas, os poucos animais de esgoto que sobreviveram atreviam-se a explorar o novo mundo nublado.

Um relógio em cima de um prédio anunciava dez e meia da manhã. Apenas dez e meia da manhã... Só isso, uma manhã calma e pacífica. Não. Uma manhã assustadora, cheia de cadáveres por todos os lados, com um cheiro de morte horrível impregnando o ambiente, os corpos antes vivos agora deitados como fardos em qualquer lugar da rua.

Ikki não conseguia suportar aquilo.

Não queria estar vivo.

Por que não havia morrido junto de seu irmão e seus amigos? Ou melhor, por que estavam todos mortos, se ele mal lembrava disto?

"Está confuso..."-comenta ela, num tom mais sério.

"O quê?"

"Vamos sentar?"-ela pergunta, agarrando a mão ferida e cansada do cavaleiro, enquanto dava um grande sorriso.-"Estou cansada!"

Ikki queria mais era cair no asfalto, como aqueles cadáveres, e ficar ali à deriva para sempre. Mas na tentativa de querer ser gentil e descobrir mais sobre aquela estranha menininha, que sempre lhe deixava sem ação quando fosse perguntar quem era ou de onde veio, ele aceitou o convite. Caminharam até a praça local, sentando-se no banco. A vista de cadáveres continuava, alguns estavam flutuando na água, outros no chão. Por todos os lados.

"Está confuso..."

"De novo? O que te leva a crer que estou confuso."

"Humano, humano... Primeiro: você está confuso e assustado por causa de tudo isso. Segundo: o céu está cinza, a cidade está num fim de incêndio, cheia de cadáveres, com um cheiro insuportável. Terceiro: quem sou eu?"-ela sorri, enquanto falava num tom professoral.-"Pode perguntar pro meu urso! Ele sabe a resposta... Toma, pergunte."

Ikki olhou para a criatura de pelúcia negra que ela estendeu em direção ao seu rosto. Tinha vontade de rir da inocência dela, mas tudo que fez foi deixar a cabeça inclinada e os braços caídos ao lado do corpo.

"Ikki-kun, você está triste?"

"O que você acha?"-pergunta, secamente.

"Enxugue suas lágrimas. Você está vivo, não é? É isso que importa, não acha! Fazer o que? Tem que levar a vida em frente."-a garotinha pega um lenço cinza do bolso do vestido.-"Pode secar suas lágrimas e o sangue dos ferimentos com esse lenço aqui... É tudo que tenho."

"Não preciso."

"Pare de ser teimoso!"

"Não estou sendo teimoso. Estou só falando a verdade."-ele diz, voltando a olhar para o lado.

"Esmeralda..."

"O quê?"-Fênix assustou-se imensamente ao ouvir a pequena pronunciar aquele nome.

"Pensando nela, não é?"-sorri.

"Como sabe?"

"Senti isso quando olhei dentro de você."-novamente, um sorriso puro e sincero de uma criança apareceu em seus lábios.-"Mas você não está apenas pensando nela... Há mais... Cinco pessoas em sua mente. Quatro jovens rapazes cheios de vida e sorrisos e uma moça cheia de vida... Esses eram aqueles que estavam lá atrás?"

"Sim."-sua voz falhou ao pronunciar aquilo.

"Gosta muito deles, não?"

"Mas estão mortos agora, como você disse. Menina, poderia me responder algumas perguntas?"-ele olhou seriamente para ela.-"Vou começar: o que exatamente aconteceu aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Cheguei minutos depois de tudo ter acabado. Só estava vendo o tamanho do estrago quando vi você."-responde.

"De onde você veio?"

"Não vai querer saber."-dá um sorriso misterioso, nada comum de uma criança da sua aparente idade.

"Sim, eu quero saber."

"Você nasceu e seus pais lhe criaram com amor. Mas quando Shun nasceu, alguns dias depois, vocês ficaram órfãos. Conseguiu um orfanato para morar, mas foi tratado como escravo da garota chamada Saori, não é?"

"Não mude de assunto."-fala, autoritário.

Mas a menininha nem ligou para aquilo. Prosseguiu:

"Um dia, você descobriu que seu querido irmãozinho, a quem você tanto amava e protegia, iria para uma ilha chamada Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Um homem disse que aquele lugar era horrível... E você, nem pensando em si próprio, tomou o lugar do irmão e foi até essa tal ilha. Lá, encontrou um mestre horrendo, mas ao mesmo tempo o seu maior paraíso: Esmeralda."

"Pare com isso, menina!"-ele diz, cerrando os punhos.

"Mas ela morreu pelas mãos do próprio pai, e você sucumbiu à tristeza, tornando-se uma pessoa cheia de ódio e dor. Atacou o próprio irmão e os próprios amigos e roubou a armadura... Mas eles conseguiram fazer a razão voltar à sua mente, e você voltou a ser aquele Ikki, ou pelo menos, grande parte dele."

"Pare de contar minha história!"-ele grita, fazendo ela olhar para ele com aqueles mesmos olhos mortos de antes.

"Ah, eles estão chegando... Que pena, não dá mais pra gente conversar. Mas, Ikki Amamiya, sua história é bem interessante!"-sorri.

"Quem é você? Responda."

"Até mais tarde, quem sabe..."-e seu corpo se perde numa nuvem de fumaça negra, que some no ar rapidamente.

Ele parou de fazer qualquer coisa, e o silêncio preenchia o ar novamente, como o primeiro momento de consiência. Ouviu o barulho longínquo de sirenes. Provavelmente de uma ambulância. Mas isso não importava.

Ikki, agora, não sabia se estava vivo ou morto. Tudo ficou escuro. Sentia o corpo formigando e a mente enevoada e flácida. Vozes conhecidas passavam por sua cabeça, em direção aos ouvidos, machucando-o. A voz de seus amigos, preocupados, dizendo coisas desconexas como "você vai ficar bem", ou "resista". O que era aquilo? Por que ouvia-os, se os viu mortos não fazia muito?

Ouviu passos.

Abriu lentamente os olhos.

Distinguiu um vulto parado ao seu lado. Parecia uma moça, de aparentes dezenove ou vinte anos, coberta por uma grande e escura capa. Por baixo, usava um vestido negro, como o daquela menininha, os cabelos presos por uma trança única, negros como a noite, e os olhos mortos e frios. Segurava um urso de pelúcia. Podia contemplar o céu estrelado refletido na capa. Não. Estava enganado, não era o céu que ele via.

Era o infinito.

"Menina... O que aconteceu com você? Por que cresceu de repente?"-pergunta, confuso, ainda ouvindo vozes exteriores.

"Foi um sonho. Você está quase bem, Ikki-kun."

"Bem...? Como assim?"-ele pergunta novamente, fraco.

"Logo, logo, vamos embora."

"Posso lhe perguntar algo?"-Ikki fala, sério. Ela assente com a cabeça e olha atentamente para ele.-"Quem é você?"

"Vocês me chamam de 'Morte'."

**Fim?**


End file.
